


anything could happen

by dayevsphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: The man looking at Phil's family's cheese selection is definitely not a local. He's got that vibe about him, the sort of lost look in his eyes that every tourist eventually gets.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	anything could happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickenfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenfree/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICKEN!!!!!!! i wrote two things for you because that's fundamentally who i am as a person: forgetful and obsessed w you

It's the second Saturday of the month, which means that, once again, Phil is squinting against weak sunlight and doing his best to deal with people. He works from home specifically so that he doesn't _have_ to interact with customers, but spending summers at his parents' means helping with family business whether he likes it or not.

Mostly, it's just boring. People come by his table and check some things out with a lot of questions and very few purchases. It's almost always the same people every time he mans the table, because this town isn't very big.

Phil reaches for his phone out of habit, but there still isn't any service. He sighs, opening a clicker game for something to do with his hands.

A shadow falls across the table. Phil looks up with a polite smile that almost immediately widens.

The man looking at Phil's family's cheese selection is definitely not a local. He's got that vibe about him, the sort of lost look in his eyes that every tourist eventually gets, but Phil would have been able to tell by his outfit alone. Nobody he sees at the market bothers to comb their hair properly, let alone wear sparkly eyeliner or a collared garment - at first glance, it's a shirt, but when Phil looks closer he sees that it's attached to the man's shorts.

"Hi," he says, which seems to startle the guy. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You're the first person my age I've seen all day," the guy stage-whispers. "I don't even eat cheese."

"Neither do I," says Phil.

The guy smiles, and Phil notices exactly how cute he is. He's pretty in the sort of unattainable way that would catch Phil's eye on the Tube, but when he smiles he looks a lot more approachable. Dimples, Phil notes absently.

"You don't really look like a farmer," he tells Phil.

Phil tosses the words around in his head for a moment, trying to see if there's a hidden meaning in there. He's not very good at picking up on subtext, is never quite sure if someone is making fun of him or trying to be friendly, so he tries to figure it out early on. When he deems the statement harmless, he shrugs. "I'm not. My parents decided to buy a farm when I left for uni. They have a weird definition of downsizing."

"I don't think I've stepped foot on a farm since secondary field trips," the guy says, leaning against the table as if he's making himself comfortable for an extended conversation.

"Yeah, I mean," Phil gestures vaguely at him, "I can tell. The outfit would be awful for it."

The dimples deepen even more when the guy grins. Phil has to take another moment to consider the possibility that he's being flirted with. That's another thing he's not very good at noticing. In general, Phil struggles with social nuance that other people seem to have no trouble with.

"Rude. I made this myself."

Phil looks over the outfit again with that in mind, and he's pretty sure that he's impressed. It doesn't look like the sort of thing people make at home. It's a deep black and has a zipper down the front, leading from its tailored collar. The same type of garment has definitely been on H&M racks in the past few years. Phil thinks it's probably called a romper, but he wouldn't put money on that.

He's probably been looking at it for two long. His eyes snap back up, but the guy is still grinning.

"It's pretty," Phil says, not sure if that's the right word. Some guys really don't like being called pretty. The guy's eyes sparkle, so he likely isn't one of them. "I'm Phil."

"Dan," the guy offers. "So, do you live on the farm, too, or are you just a super helpful son?"

"Kind of both and kind of neither," says Phil. He rests his chin on his palm and taps on the table with his free hand. "I sublet my place in London over the summers so that I can still, y'know, afford it. And they can always use the extra hands."

Dan's eyes flick down, and Phil stops tapping.

"What a coincidence," says Dan. "I live in London pretty much full-time. When I'm not bothering cute guys at farmer's markets."

Okay, Phil is almost certain that Dan is flirting with him. He takes his phone off his thigh and unlocks it with a thumb. "Well, I'm still here for a few weeks, but if you want to, like, grab a coffee or -"

"Sure," Dan cut in, taking Phil's phone right out of his hand. Phil should probably be annoyed by that, but he doesn't actually mind the pushiness. Dan hands his phone back after a couple of seconds. When their fingers brush, Phil can't help noticing that Dan's nails are a flat black. Also, his hand is very big. Also, also, the light contact makes his skin tingle a bit. "Text me. I should probably go find my nan."

"Yeah," Phil says, a little dumbly, and Dan grins wide.

"Nice to meet you," Dan says, standing up straighter. "Kinda makes the trip worth it."

"Mrs. Robertson sells nice sweaters," says Phil. He points in the direction that her table usually is. "Those are usually worth it, too."

Dan laughs. Phil decides that he wants to make that happen more. "I'll keep that in mind. See you later, Phil."

The rest of the day is just as boring as every other market Phil has sat through, but he doesn't mind. He keeps looking at his phone, even though he still doesn't have any damn service, because the new **dan :)** contact makes the sun feel a bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you andrea and puddle for looking this over and thank you chicken for being born


End file.
